


All Mine

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Daryl, Prison, Rickyl Writers' Group, Top Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl ground his teeth, fists tightening around his tools. He was glad that the people from Woodbury had joined them, he was. They were a great addition to the prison, resourceful and  everything. But if one more of those bitches laid a hand on Rick, Daryl was gonna scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GJBN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJBN/gifts), [taraburnett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taraburnett/gifts).



> Hello *waves*  
> Well, here is another one of my spur of the moment fics. If it sucks, that's why. Once again my thanks to Gitte and Tara for cheering me on and always standing by with pom poms at the ready.  
> Comments are nice so... please?  
> Enjoy

Daryl ground his teeth, fists tightening around his tools. He was glad that the people from Woodbury had joined them, he was. They were a great addition to the prison, resourceful and everything. But if one more of those bitches laid a hand on Rick, Daryl was gonna scream.

He didn't want to do anything that would make a scene, anything that would make Rick pull him aside with those damn compassionate eyes he couldn't resist. It was just... They touched him all the time! Brushing against his arms, touching his back, leaning on him to coo over the baby.  
It was enough to make you sick.

Glaring at his bike, the archer realised that he needed the wrench he'd left in his cell. Keeping his eyes away from the sight of Rick surrounded by cooing, fawning women, Daryl marched inside.  
"Daryl? Have you seen Rick?" a light, feminine voice asked, not one he recognised immediately thus identifying her as one of the new people. He couldn't remember her name, wasn't really all that keen to try, so just shrugged.  
"Trying to work the farm," he muttered, flinching when she leant against him, sighing.  
“Isn’t Rick just a dream? So dedicated, such a devoted father... And hot. Oh my god, I would climb that man like a tree!"

With a growl Daryl shoved her away, glaring at her.  
“Go tell him, not me," he snapped, stalking towards his cell, body tense. Why was she telling him that? He knew how amazing Rick was, what a leader he was, what he'd suffered, he'd been there for pretty much all of it. He admired Rick for the way he'd picked himself up and carried on, saving them all, again and again. But, as time had passed, he found his admiration and respect turned into something deeper, more consuming. He found himself looking at Rick, not for answers, but because he liked the way the light caught his blue eyes, the way his curls fell around his face. He began making excuses to be close to the leader, to brush their shoulders together or touch hands by accident.  
It should have frightened him, should have made Daryl want to scream and run away. One night, on watch, he had wondered why he didn't. Everything he'd seen, as a kid and growing up, showed that soft emotions like that only caused you pain. He had frozen, stunned, as he rolled that thought around again.  
“Well, fuck," he'd sighed. "I've fallen in love with Rick fuckin Grimes."

Since then Daryl had just kept his mouth shut, tried to put a bit of distance between them, maybe ride the whole thing out. But Rick was one persistent fucker and went out of his way to be close to Daryl. He found jobs for them to do together, sat with him at meal times, brought Judith over to play, smiling so sweetly as the baby cling to Daryl. Every little interaction like that made Daryl heart swell and thump painfully. He made no move to stop them though, never told Rick to back off.  
"Daryl?" Rick's soft drawl echoed through the empty cell block. "Everything alright? Didn't expect you to be inside."  
Turning, the archer faced his leader, shrugging as casually as he could.  
“Needed my wrench... What happened to yer shirt?" he asked, eyeing the soaking plaid. Rick grinned, yanking the wet material off.  
“Some of the ladies were bringing me a drink and... I'm not sure what happened but I ended up wearing it instead."

Daryl rolled his eyes, huffing.  
“Fighting over yer drink? Won't be long before it's pistols at dawn," he snarked, forcing his eyes away from the tempting expanse of Rick's bare chest.  
"What now?" the other man asked, confused, brilliant eyes locked on Daryl, sharp face creased in a frown. It was one thing to encourage their behaviour but to pretend ignorance... Daryl’s temper boiled over.  
"You love having all those women fighting over you, pawing at you, lining up to climb in your bed. Bet you love playing them off against each other, see how far you can push them, what they'll do to have you..."  
The words made no sense, Daryl knew that, but his own pent up frustrations were making him stupid. The words kept pouring out until the breath was knocked from his lungs, back slammed against the wall. Rick was glaring at him, blue eyes snapping bale fire, as he pinned Daryl to the cold concrete.

"Calm the fuck down," he growled right in the archer's ear. "I don't know what yer problem is but yer not making any sense."  
They glared at each other until Daryl’s breathing evened out and he stopped struggling. Then he noticed the slight smirk on Rick's pink lips.  
"Want to tell me how my ass has bewitched you?"  
Daryl suddenly blushed hotly. Shit, had he said that?!  
“I gotta say, never took you for such a sweet talker. Go around saying guys look good all sweaty, you'll get a reputation," Rick carried on, grin growing.  
"I... I didn't..." Daryl stammered, squirming again. He gasped suddenly, freezing. They were pressed together, from shoulders to thighs, and he could feel every muscle in Rick's hard body. The slightest movement caused the most delicious friction.  
"Something you want to tell me, Daryl?" that whiskey smoke drawl asked quietly. Daryl’s resolve to stay silent, to carry his secret to the grave, crumbled like shoddy drywall.

"I don't like watching them paw at you," he breathed, eyes tight closed. "Don't like watching them hang all over you, wanting your body, your time, your attention."  
Rick shifted against Daryl, hands loosening their grip so they were just resting against him.  
"Oh? Why not?"  
Daryl swallowed hard.  
"Because I want those things," he croaked. "I want your time and your attention and your body. I want you to look at me, just me, and let them all know that there ain't no one else. I want you to be mine, my leader, my friend, my lover... Just mine. And I never, ever want to share you."

There was a long moment of complete stillness. Daryl’s mouth was desert dry, his body aching to be closer, and also further away, from Rick. The softest touch of lips against his own made him flinch, eyes flying open to lock gazes with the curly haired man. The look he saw on Rick's face forced all the remaining fight from the archer's tense muscles. He was smiling, sweet and soft, eyes warm as they tracked over Daryl’s face.  
"You're an idiot for thinking that I never was," Rick murmured. "I've been yours for a long time, you just never noticed."  
Daryl took a startled breath, finally seeing everything that had passed between them for months in a whole new light.  
“Well, fuck me sideways," he muttered. "I missed every sign."

Rick laughed softly as he pushed closer again, nose brushing against Daryl’s so he could breath him in. Their lips brushed again, a tentative touch that quickly became more solid. Daryl revelled in the way his arms fit so perfectly around Rick, the softness of those pink, plush lips, thrilled at the feel of them fitting together so easily. He swept his tongue across the slick lower lip, wanting, needing to taste Rick. And when the other man opened for him, he plundered that mouth hungrily.  
Rick shivered, moaning at the feel of Daryl exploring his mouth, tangling their tongues slickly to taste each other more deeply. Daryl broke the kiss suddenly, breathing hard, to trail his lips over the scratchy stubble on Rick's cheek.  
"I want to make you mine, right now," he growled, rolling his hips so there was no doubt what he meant. Rick gasped, rubbing himself against the length of Daryl’s impressive erection.  
"Yes," he agreed instantly. "Your cell, now. I want to feel you inside me."

Scrabbling away from the wall, clumsy with lust, Daryl grabbed Rick's arm and hustled him up the steps and into his cell. He had a moment to wish he'd tidied up a bit, put his washing away at least, before Rick was on him again, arms snaking round his waist, face tilted to slot their mouths together perfectly. There was a confused moment when Rick twisted and shoved with hands and hip, forcing Daryl to sit down heavily on his bunk. He stared at the other man, fear and shame surging through him, only to find Rick grinning at him, eyes twinkling in the semi dark.  
"Time to see what's been yours for a long time," he purred.

Slowly, teasingly, the leader ran his hands down his bare chest, toying with the button on his jeans as he kicked off his work boots.  
"Ain't showered yet and I've been working. Hope you don't mind..."  
Daryl was shaking his head hard, dark bangs flying.  
"That's how I want you, work sweat and dirty," he rumbled, eyes sweeping along the plains of Rick's body. Now he could look at leisure, the archer saw lots of imperfections on the other's paler skin. There were scars, freckles, bruises and dirt smudges enough to put Daryl at ease about his own body. With trembling fingers he began yanking his own vest and shirt off, eyes never leaving Rick as the leader popped open his button, slowly lowering the zipper. Daryl paused, one arm out of his shirt, the fabric bunched around his throat and under his other arm but nothing could force him to look away.

The denim slithered down Rick's thighs, catching midway before he shimmied them off completely. The dark material of his boxers was stark against his skin but Daryl was far more interested in what was under them. Swaying closer, still smiling softly, Rick lifted his hands to brush through Daryl’s hair.  
"Want to take them off for me?" he asked huskily.  
Daryl gripped the soft cotton with one hand and smoothed his hand across the front, cupping the hot, hard length he found there. He explored the newly discovered hardness, listening to Rick's bitten off gasps, watching the way his hips twitched. Carefully, he pulled the elastic waist band out and down, the rest slipping down Rick's ass, sliding down his legs to pool on the floor. Finally faced with his leader's, his lover's, cock, Daryl grinned wolfishly, locking eyes with Rick.  
"Mine," he rumbled, swallowing the hot shaft.

Stuffing his hand in his mouth to stifle his cry, Rick locked his knees, afraid he'd fall as waves of bliss washed through him. He shivered and twitched as Daryl worked his sinful mouth around his dick. He had to pull away, worried he wouldn't last, crawling onto the bed behind Daryl to lay on his back.  
"I'm ready to see my part of the deal.”  
Blushing hotly again, the archer stood, throwing his clothes on the floor. Kicking his boots across the cell, he quickly undid and dropped his jeans, straightening and locking his eyes on the wall. He'd had mixed reactions to his body in the past, not looking the other person in the face made it slightly easier. Rick's in drawn breath was loud, the rustle of sheets near deafening as he moved closer. Daryl startled when work rough hands stroked his ribs, rubbed over his chest. That's not where he was expecting the first touch.  
"Just as gorgeous as I knew you would be," Rick breathed, pressing a kiss to one nipple, making Daryl shiver slightly.

"I hope you have plenty of lube stashed in here somewhere," the curly headed man grinned as he lapped at first one then the other little nub. Daryl moaned softly, eyes locked on Rick as he worked back and forth across his chest.  
"I... Yeah, I got some," he managed to husk out.  
"Good. I didn't want to have to run back to my cell to get some," Rick murmured, eyes finally dropping to Daryl’s cock. It was big, bigger than any he'd seen before and most certainly bigger than any he'd had before. But that didn't deter him at all. In fact, he was quite looking forward to feeling that thickness inside him. Moving confidently, Rick wrapped his hand around the silky hardness, sliding it up and down to learn the shape. His mouth quickly joined in, tongue lapping at the slick, wide, flared head, swirling around the throbbing shaft. Daryl groaned louder, fingers jammed in his mouth to muffle the noise.

With a growl, Daryl chambered on to the bed, forcing Rick back until they were laid down, the archer completely covering his leader. They kissed again, deep and hungry, ravenous for the pleasure they found in each other. Reaching under his pillow, Daryl found the lube he kept there when he jerked off thinking of Rick. This was a much better use for it. Rick's legs spread wide, his flushed, throbbing dick curved up to drool a spot of precum on his stomach. They locked eyes, midnight blue to sky blue, as Daryl’s first finger slid inside him.  
Rick whimpered, teeth sinking into his lip to keep it down, as the finger moved inside him, working slow but steady until he relaxed. Then a second finger slipped in beside the first, the stretch a little strange but not uncomfortable. Rick thrust down onto them, a loud gasp slipping free as Daryl’s wide fingertip brushed his prostate.  
"Oh god! Please, in me, now," the cop begged, eyes locking on Daryl’s once more, dark with lust. But Daryl shook his head, leaning down to kiss his new lover again.  
"You need more prep. I ain't bragging but, well, I'm big."

Rick nodded, knowing Daryl was right but he still wanted him. Instead, he forced himself to wait, rode the pleasure as Daryl worked him more and more open. Daryl was teasing his prostate randomly to drive Rick wild, to watch those curls fly, eyes screwed shut as he struggled to keep the noise down. No amount of begging, pleading or out and out threats would hurry the archer up. Not until he was satisfied his lover was open enough (and Rick was half out of his mind with lust ) would he even settle between the leader's thighs.  
"I'd like to take more time," Daryl rumbled, stroking Rick's thighs to calm him slightly. "But I need to make you mine now."  
A dark, possessive tone crept into Daryl’s voice making Rick shiver deliciously. Resting one leg over Daryl’s strong, broad shoulder, he nodded.

Pouring a little more lube on his cock, Daryl pressed the flared head to Rick's loosened hole, catching those bright eyes and holding them. He knew that Rick wanted to go fast, wanted hard and rough, but Daryl was not going to do that, not for their first time. He wanted to make it something special, something they would remember for the rest of their lives. Rick smiled up at him, tangled his fingers with Daryl’s and nodded.

Slowly, carefully, watching for pain, the archer pushed into his lover, gritting his teeth to stifle his moan. Rick was tight and hot, drawing Daryl’s impressive length in eagerly. Rick was forced to bite the edge of Daryl’s pillow to muffle his cries, hips twitching, trying to thrust down harder. When Daryl eventually bottomed out, balls pressed flush to Rick's peach fuzzed ass, he paused to let them both catch their breath. Bending, he crashed their mouths together in a messy kiss, fingers squeezing Rick's in question and receiving an answering squeeze. Sitting back up, Daryl began to move, slow, shallow undulations of his hips that rocked his cock in and out. Rick moved with him, the shallow thrusts becoming deeper and harder. Daryl growled deep in his chest, all hope of self control gone when Rick wrapped both legs round his waist, forcing him deeper. Pressing the other man's hands to the thin mattress, pinning him with hands and hips and cock, Daryl began to thrust harder, pounding in to Rick relentlessly. 

There was no hope of silencing any noises now and Rick was too far gone to care. He cried out loudly, Daryl name mixed with pleas for more. As Daryl shifted closer, his cock began to rub Rick's prostate hard and that instantly threw him over the edge, cum spurting between them in hot waves. The tightening of Rick's inner muscles was too much and, combined with the sound of Rick's orgasm, voice broken and full of pleasure, drew Daryl’s own release from him like a gunshot. He cried out Rick's name as wave after wave of bliss pulsed through them both.

When sight and hearing returned, who knew how long after, they were laid pressed together, arms and legs tangled, breathing each other in, listening to their hearts slow down. Daryl brushed his fingers through sweaty curls, watching Rick's face, relaxed for the first time ever. It made him stupidly happy and, hard on the heels of that happiness, came a wave of possessiveness. No one would even see that look but him. Now Rick was his, he was never going to let anyone else (the kids don't count) see him so happy, so relaxed.  
"Yer mine," Daryl muttered fiercely. "Just mine. Always."  
Rick smiled, slow and blissed out.  
“Just yours. Always."


End file.
